Take My Hand & Guide
by Kaida-Nee Alberona
Summary: Seven siblings, the eldest eighteen, one clan, the leader of the seven clans. Seven sins, one for each, Gluttony, Wrath, Lust, Greed, Sloth, Envy, and Pride, each cursed with power, they try to lead normal lives and go to high school with their childhood friends but on Gluttony's 18th birthday how can she stay quiet? Familyinsert and little lemons inside too! LavixOC AllenxOC OCxOC
1. Life

"_**The year you were born marks only your entry into the world. Other years where you prove your worth, they are the ones worth celebrating. **__**" **_

― _**Jarod Kintz**_

Hey people, I'm Izumi Shion and this is my life. Age, well, today's my 18th birthday, and sadly a Thursday, a frickin' school day. I sighed which caught everyone's attention, apparently the head of the house can't sigh.

"Nee-san, what's wrong?" Kaida, the second of the house, asked me with worry in her violet eyes that we all have. Her waist blue-ish black hair was in a high pony tail with a red ribbon, she was curvy, even curvier than me! Kai was wearing our black and red trimmed sailor school uniform with white thigh high socks and black shoes. Her slightly freckled nose was scrunched up lightly as she fed the rest of our siblings. Kaida is a 2nd year in high school, she's 16, while I'm a 3rd year and I get to graduate soon!** (Japanese setting, 3 years High school, 4 year middle)**

"Nothing, just pissed that my birthday is a school day." My brother snorted.

"Yeah right, what's really going through your head, Sis?" This is Hiruki, first son but fourth born, he's 15. He has straight purple-ish black hair that barely reached below his ears. He's a 1st year in high school with his twin sister, Hanako, the third of the house, who also has purple-ish black hair. They donned themselves with the same black uniform but only with blue trimmings. They both had freckles from cheek to cheek.

But there's one thing I'm neutral about with them. THE INCEST! Yes you heard me right; they 'love' each other. Whatever that means.

"It's nothing really?" I lied but suddenly I heard little baby stomps.

"Rawr!" Taiyou roared. This is my youngest sibling, he's almost two. Tai has dark orange shaggy hair and is generally tall for his age. His violet eyes shone with mischief as he came stomping ... butt naked. But was suddenly lifted into the air by a pair of slender arms attacked to my sister, Taiga.

Taiga is a 2nd year student in middle school who has dark pink almost black hair that stops just below her shoulders but are in twin pig tails. She also has freckles that etch the edges of her cheeks that were puffed out in a small pout. She's 12 years old.

"Mou, Tai-chan take your bath! Please!" There was a moment of silence before…

"No! Tata!" Taiga loudly groaned while dragging him to the bathroom.

"Ne, what's with the yelling?" The fifth of the house tiredly asked, Arisu, who has dark brown that reaches just below her butt. Her violet eyes were barely open as covered up her yawn. She's in her last year of middle school and is 14 years old.

"Ari! Did you just wake up!? Go take a bath with Tai-chan or you're going to be late! Hurry and come eat too!" Kaida hurriedly demanded/asked of our young sister.

"Kiki…" Hanako moaned quietly to her twin while her legs slowly rubbed together. Oh no… Kiki, or in other words Hiruki, smirked knowingly.

"Lusting already, are we? Koko…"

"What else? It is my sin." She said moving closer. God, I can't! I'm done, I can't eat anymore and I'm Gluttony!

"Okay, if you two are gonna do anything, get a room!" Taiga pleaded; finish putting on Taiyou's clothes while Kaida finished packing everyone's lunches.

"You don't have to ask twice." Hiruki led Hanako out into the hallway to do God knows what.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"You know what I want, so give it to me."

Hanako grabbed her brother's collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Hiruki nipped her lip, asking for a smooth entrance which she gladly granted. His tongue explored this world allowed to him as did her's but knowing they were short on time, their tongues danced in sync but it turn into a battle for dominance.

He was Greed and she was Lust. His greed is what drove him to win. But this was her game, her board, and her rules. She is Lust and this love, this lust for his touch, for his taste is how she always wins.

"Can't you just let me win for once, Koko?" His young voice was deep and husky and backed her against a wall, she emitted a soft groan of protest which resulted in her arms wrapping around his neck and legs straddling his waist.

His teeth nipped her ear trailing down her neck in soft kisses as her fingers entwine in his purple hair. The blue ribbon keeping her shirt closed was slowly undone; his soft lips soon made their way to the crook of her neck to gap of her abundant chest. Her purrs of satisfaction caused him to smirk against her skin and soon traced back his kisses with his tongue until it was back her mouth.

Her legs slightly grinded against his lower and moved her lips to his ear violently bit his ear ensuing in a small growl vibrating in his chest as she pushed herself on him even more. Her tongue found its way behind his and barely tasted his flesh and it shivered underneath her breath and even more so with her touch. His arms had snaked their way around her waist and groped her ass.

"It seems we'll have more fun when we get home, ne?" Hanako's voice had an edge of mystery and playfulness to it and she giggled when a low groaned escaped his lips. They untangled themselves, fixed their clothes and ran to catch up with their family outside and around the corner.

* * *

The middle schoolers toke the baby and separated from the rest. The other four met up with their friend, black hair young man, an emerald headed girl, a white hair boy and Izumi's boyfriend, a red head.

The red head sprinted to a girl with flowing black hair and violet eyes, lifted her and spun her in the air. He gently put her down and kissed her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful." She giggled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Lavi."

"Oi, stop seducing my sister, Mr. Eye patch, an get your ass moving!" Hiruki yelled, already far ahead of the couple.

"We're going to be late!" The white head also shouted catching up to his friends and leaving others behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kaida ran after them while never losing sight of them.

"Tch…" The black head slowly stalked after with the emerald beauty giggling by his side and the couple close behind with his arm draped around her shoulder.

* * *

**Yay my first D. Gray-man fan fic!**

**So Happy Birthday April babies! This is not a one shot and when I put family insert, I mean these are my actually sibling but the twins don't have incest in real life. So hey, click that smexy review button and tell me what you think! **

**^/^ Go check out my other stories please!**


	2. New Life

"_**Birthdays are good for you. Statistics show that the people who have the most live the longest." **_

― _**Larry Lorenzoni**_

This was it…They were back after four long years of 'traveling'.

The house was the same as before; a huge structure of a mansion with a traditional Japanese style. Sliding doors throughout the home, a large low standing circular table with fluffy mats to sit on while eating, a large kitchen, eight bathrooms, fourteen sleeping quarters, a garden surrounding in the area, an underground training area, a TV room, a living room and a game room all covered in dust.

* * *

And there they stood seven siblings all varying in age, hair and personality but all with violet eye.

The eldest of fifteen had long flowing black hair that blew in the wind. She had narrowed violet eyes, a mature face and a mature aura flowed from her since birth. Her tall stature usually intimidated others. She is Izumi Shion, she is mostly known as Gluttony.

The second is thirteen; her dark blue hair is in a high pony tail. She had somewhat of young and experience face that held her shy violet eyes. Light freckles graced her nose. She was almost as tall as her eldest but had a soft and gentle aura. This is Kaida Shion, and is somehow Wrath.

The third and fourth are twins, age twelve, Hanako & Hiruki, with dark purple hair. Her hair was a wavy bob style while his was straight, bangs slightly overlapped their eyes, and their hair barely went past their ears. Freckles dusted themselves from cheek to cheek. They are Lust and Greed.

Next was the fifth, she is the age of eleven. Her dark brown hair stops just below her butt. Her build seemed delicate and small but had an air of confidence. Her eyes were half-lidded as she scanned over the front portion of the home she barely remembered and slowly squeezed her youngest sister's hand. She is Arisu Shion. She is Sloth.

The youngest sister, the sixth, has dark pink hair in two low pigtails. Her hand squeezed back a little harder but she meant well. The edges of her cheeks were donned with freckles as well. At the age of nine she is a little under height. Her name is Taiga Shion, she is Envy.

The youngest, Taiyou Shion, is only at the age of three months. Of what little hair he has is a dark orange shade and is filling out quickly. He sat upon his sister, Kaida's lap with an unknown sparkle in his widen eyes. Taiyou is Pride.

* * *

They're…home?

"Welcome back home…Young Mistress Gluttony…Young Mistress Wrath…Young Mistress Lust…Young Master Greed…Young Mistress Sloth… Young Mistress Envy." After a moment scanning over the group, the assembly of maids and servants realized their mistake at the head count.

"Welcome Young Master Pride." They said in a monotone voice as if he could understand the current predicament. They're parents were dead… and nothing could change that…no one could…

"Those aren't our names!" The twins hissed out in disgust. Some servants stepped back but the brave ones stood their ground and stayed in the small bowing position.

"Forgive us Mistress Lust and Master Greed…but when we were summoned not much information about you was not given." They spoke as if they were one being but there were seven groups of them.

"When were you 'summoned'?" Izumi said so sweetly while standing protectively in front of her siblings. Her sweet voice sent shivers up others spines but a somewhat gentle out of place smile crept its way on to her face, freaking the elder children out beyond belief and causing the younger ones to smile too – as to not seeing that in a while-.

* * *

"I see, all of you are demons of the sins and serve under the main clan meaning us, right?" They were in a large traditional Japanese room with bamboo sliding doors and mats. The said clans were aligned in front of their respective leader.

"Yes, Mistress Kaida." The Wrath clan spoke.

"Tomorrow will be your first day of school here; we already have the uniforms ready and waiting in the rooms."

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? The first years are getting a new transfer student." One student tried to whisper.

"What? In the middle of a term? That's crazy!" Another said as they hurried to homeroom.

Down the halls walked a young stoic girl wearing the first year's uniform. It consisted of black sailor outfit trimmed in blue, blue ribbon under her collar, black knee high sock, and brown loafers. Her movements stopped and waited to be called in to her new class, where she may make some friends –like she actually wanted to.

She let out a small snort of amusement. _Guide me…mom…dad…_

* * *

The students chattered amongst themselves before the teacher, Ms. Miranda Lotto, made her appearance. A small but effective cough silenced the group of adolescents and they scrambled to their seats. A red head sitting behind a certain blue hair young man had his ever goofy smile present.

"I-I'll start with the school announce-"

"Sensei! Is it true we're getting a new student?" One student yelled.

"W-well um-"

"Is it a hottie?" Another shouted.

"Or a cute guy?" A female student bellowed. The suddenly slammed open revealing the said student walking in -all emotions gone.

"You didn't call so I thought you forgot." Her black hair blew with every stride she toke -making her look majestic.

"N-no it okay, w-would you p-please introduce yourself?"

* * *

Similar rumors spread throughout the fourth year, third year, and second year class of the middle school and fifth year for elementary.

"You can come in now young one." Koumi Lee, teacher of the fourth year class and engineer class, practically sang and then slowly, shakingly door opened. Her steps were small and delicate, almost hesitant. She quickly bowed to her teacher and class, everyone mesmerized by her blue shade of hair.

"Please introduce yourself, young one?

* * *

"Okay class, as you may have heard we have a few new transfer _students_ joining our ranks! Come on in!" Johnny, teacher of the science class, had said with much glee in his young voice. Two heads of purple walked in perfect sync, stopped in sync and bowed in sync.

"Introduction, please?" The teacher immaturely drum rolled.

And so on until the last school attendee –Taiga.

* * *

"I am Izumi Shion and will be attending Order Academy until graduation. And please note I am not here for any kind of friendships." No sign of amusement lingering –just professionalism.

* * *

"H-hello, m-my name is Kaida Shion. It's a p-pleasure to be of acquaintance with you all!" Her sweet voice hesitant, soft and shy as steadily lifting her head she flashed a forced smile.

* * *

"Hello, our names are Hanako and Hiruki Shion. As you can see we are twins and we mainly stick to ourselves. But we hope we can all get along." Two emotionless children said in a creepy monotone giving everyone a shiver down their spines.

* * *

"Good morning, my name is Arisu Shion. Please take care of me." Her voice somewhat dragged but she was still understood.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Taiga Shion. I hope we all can get along!"

* * *

The day went by fast for some but too slow for others. The middle schoolers and elementary schooler headed to their high school branch in hopes of finding their big sister and to finally go _home_.

* * *

**Second chapter up! Yosh! Yeah I know its kinda boring but it's a filler. How did you guys like the lemons in the first chapter. Honestly it was my first time writing anything like that. I just wanted to scare my siblings and advance to the next level of being a writer. And since I haven't properly introduced myself I'll do it now.**

**Hello D. Gray-man readers, my name in Kaida-nee Alberona or on a friendlier note Tora Shion. Taiga mainly calls me Tora though but Hey! You can to!**

**Fun Facts:**

_**Izumi means **__**fountain**_

_**Kaida means **__**little dragon**_

_**Hanako means **__**flower child**_

_**Hiruki was formed from 'Hiruko' meaning **__**God of the morning sun**_

_**Arisu means **__**noble sort**_

_**Taiga means **__**tiger**_

_**And Taiyou means **__**sun**_

**So tell me what you think by clicking that review button and so on.**

**I don't own D. Gray-man just my OCs, somewhat...:**

**4/20/14**


	3. Wait!

**I'm just gonna get to the point. All stories of mine are on hold until may Graduation in June. I have tests, papers due, books that need to be read and basically I'm behind on everything. And since this is a private middle, we're ahead of other schools including Freshmen in high school, well in NYC. And because of this we're graded harder and high than others including high school but last trimester in my important classes (math, history, ELA and science) I got all Cs except in science. I got a U (unsatisfactory) in that.**

**So basically I'm _failing _school in general. I hope you all understand that there is a need for this and will write somewhat but nothing good enough to post. This doesn't mean I'm giving up or that someone can take my ideas. Just wait please!**

**Bye and thanks for reading,**

**Sincerely,**

**Kaida,**_** the girl who cries for the living and smiles for the dead**_


End file.
